


Paris In The Rain

by Pootin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mona Lisa Manoban, and I went to Paris recently, it's been raining a lot, so fluffy it'll make you uwu not even joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: Rosé wakes up in Paris next to the one she loves the most in the world.





	Paris In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song, have a listen, if you want:
> 
> https://youtu.be/kOCkne-Bku4

The first thing Rosé felt was an arm wrapping itself slowly around her waist, as if the owner of said arm was trying not to disturb her slumber. 

The first thing she heard was a content sigh that escaped past lips she knew all too well, her lover’s chest moving with the motion of their lungs. 

Rosé blinked a few times as her vision adjusted to the light in the room. Which, to be honest, wasn’t that bright. She could hear heavy raindrops rhythmically pattering against the glass windows of the hotel they were currently staying in, she didn’t need to open the curtains to know there were dark clouds looming overhead. 

Just yesterday Paris was clear, sun shining in the quickly cooling November weather. Sun rays warm against chilled skin caused by the icy atmosphere. The smell of fresh, organic food floating in every nook and cranny of the streets. Cafe’s bustled with tourists and locals alike enjoying the early morning. The scent of baked baguettes, warm crepes and strong coffee flooding the senses of every person in the city.

She remembered last night, drinking champagne, her head thrown back in wild laughter whilst viewing the brilliant array and formation of lights that lit up the boulevards of Paris. City of lights indeed, Rosé thought. Everything seemed so ethereal in Paris, far far away from home. She could pretend she wasn’t famous. She could be just Chaeyoung, enjoying a trip to Paris with the people she cherished most in life. 

Jennie had fit right into the scenery, walking around with the natural grace that only a true born and bred Parisian could have, and yet she mastered the strut like no others could. Footsteps accustomed to the city as she led the group around sightseeing. Heads would turn as people unabashedly gazed in admiration of her aura.

Jisoo made the most of every second spent in the foreign country. A spring in her step as her eyes sparkled at the architecture, the culture of Paris, her broken French full of enthusiasm and love for what was sure to become her second home. Her speech confident and devoid of embarrassment as she ‘Merci!’d anyone she could. 

And Lisa? Lisa had held onto Rosé’s hand every step of the way. One on the small of her waist as the other took pictures. One entwined in her girlfriend’s fingers as the other delicately picked at food. Her eyes always, inevitably, drifting back to Rosé. Even during the moment when the Eiffel Tower lit up for the night, the center of attention tall and magnificent in all its glory, Lisa’s eyes never left Rosé’s face as her jaw dropped open, as her delighted squeals filled the air. They ate their first dinner in Paris on a five star rooftop restaurant not too far from the main attraction of the night. The four of them drank wine, ate whatever they could make sense of off the menu to their heart's content. 

Four pairs of designer heels clicked against the curved cobblestone streets that night. They carefully made their way back to the hotel after an exciting first day of their vacation. The streets turned and twisted in every direction, a maze of roads laid like tracks across the city. The last thing she remembered was changing out of her clothes and stumbling into bed, mind too hazy to do anything else. 

Rosé was brought back to the present as she felt full lips press gently to the back of her neck. A hum vibrated through her body as she stretched her back out, arms raised high above her. 

“Good morning, Chaeyoung.” 

“Morning, Lalisa.” 

Lisa pulled Rosé closer towards her, her front pressed impossibly tight against her girlfriend’s back. 

“Ah, it’s raining.”

Lisa hummed quietly in response, burying her nose into Rosé’s hair. 

“Paris is beautiful, huh, even in the rain.” Rosé mused out loud. Her voice barely over a whisper. 

A comforting silence laid over them like a warm blanket. The continuous drumming of the heavy rain interspersed with occasional remarks on everything and nothing, they could spend hours and hours like this. In each other’s arms on a large, king sized bed that engulfed them in a warm cocoon. Their luxurious duvet halfway down the bed as they provided each other with all the warmth they could ever need. Lisa drew nonsensical patterns on Rosé’s stomach, left hand underneath her shirt as blunt nails skimmed the skin. 

Rosé twisted herself around whilst still in the embrace of her lover’s arms. Their legs naturally tangled as they returned to a familiar position they always found themselves in during the night. Lisa removed her encircled arms and put her hands on either side of Rosé’s face, squishing her cheeks together. 

Rosé whined as the younger girl poked and prodded her face. 

“Chipmunk Chaeyoung!”

Rosé just grumbled. 

The offender at hand continued to coo and mess with Rosé’s cheeks. Said victim scrunched up her face, brows furrowed as an adorable pout adorned her face. 

“Aw don’t be mad. I’m just getting cosy...”

Rosé narrowed her eyes. 

“Cosy. With. Rosie?” Lisa punctuated each word with a slight raise of her eyebrows. 

Rosé stared back in an exaggerated dead eyed glare. 

“Ugh, stop it. We need to get out of bed.” 

Lisa stuck her bottom lip out indignantly. 

“Do we though?” 

“Yeah! We have to make the most of our time here.”

“Relax, Rosie, we have the rest of the week left to do whatever our hearts desire.” 

“Ah, I wanted to beat the crowd and see The Louvre in peace today. Did you know the Mona Lisa is in there? I want a selfie with her.” 

“You don’t need to go to The Louvre to see the Mona Lisa when you have your own Lisa right here.” Lisa said framing her face with her hands, smiling brightly.

Rosé couldn’t help smiling in return, Lisa’s energy was just too infectious. She put her own hands on top of Lisa’s and pulled her in for a kiss, humming as she did so. A silly, lovestruck grin on Lisa’s half broke their kiss, and they both pulled apart, but not before Rosé planted a quick peck on her cheek.

“I’m gonna go wake the others up.” Rosé said as Lisa rolled her eyes.

Rosé quickly rolled over to exit the bed, but before she could Lisa grabbed her wrist and pulled her right back in.

“Listen, Jennie is probably still sleeping, and probably definitely has a massive hangover. She drank way more than us two combined last night. Also Jisoo never wakes up for anyone anyways. She’d smack the hell out of you for disturbing her beauty sleep, especially on a rainy day.”

Rosé fiddled with the drawstring of Lisa’s sweatpants as she listened. 

“Those are valid and accurate conclusions to draw. But consider this, I’m hungry.”

Lisa’s hand found itself wrapped around Rosé’s wrist again, stilling her movements. She looked upwards to find Lisa’s half lidded eyes on her. 

“Hungry for what, exactly?” Lisa growled out, her voice deep and seductive, a wide smirk on her face as her eyebrows wiggled comically. 

“Yah Lisa!”

Their squeals and laughter could be heard down down the streets of Paris. Past the bakeries and street musicians and markets. Over the sound of the rain that hammered down over Paris.

If anyone was listening closely enough they would’ve heard an enthusiastic ‘Room service!’ coming from the building. Followed with quiet giggles, breathless kisses and endless I love you’s.

Because no matter where they were on the Earth, whether it was some hotel in a foreign country, performing on stage or back in their home in Korea. 

When Rosé was with Lisa, anywhere with her felt like Paris. Even in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that. This is the first RPF I've ever written. It felt weird. But fun.  
> I went to Paris recently, I want to live there lol.
> 
> Sidenote: Jennie genuinely fits into Paris so well.


End file.
